event_horizonfandomcom-20200215-history
Event Horizon Frontier
Summary The second Event Horizon game to be released, Frontier retains the ship sprites, stats, customization, and modules from the first game although there are certain new features; such as the ability to create a "Fleet" of your ships to fight alongside you, or the loot drop system. Gameplay Event Horizon Frontier's controls remain the same as its predecessor, however the goal of the game is different. In Frontier, you are put in the place of a Starbase owner, and must properly equip both your ship and Starbase to withstand enemy assaults. Between battles, neutral ships (Scientist, Engineer, Smuggler, Merchant, and Mercenary) will spawn and roam the area near your base. At the end of each battle, your Starbase will be fully repaired and recharged, while your ship gets repaired and recharged at the start of a battle. Each level has 5 stages, with each level putting you up against a different faction, or sometimes even two factions at once! each stage can be replayed, however the bonus credits and EXP you get for winning is reduced. Neutral Ships Scientist ships are Oracles, they upgrade your ship's equipment level, offering a small stat boost per level (example: each upgrade level for a weapon increases its damage by 10%) Engineer ships have the same shape as the Event Horizon ship from the first game, they allow you to combine to modules of equal quality, and produce a new module of higher quality (note that in order to combine two high quality modules both must have the same stat increases) Smuggler ships sell Stars, they can also transfer high quality modules (purple rarity or higher) to other ships by pawning it off one ship, and selling it to another. Merchant ships are self explanatory, they buy your unwanted modules, or sell you modules. Merchant ships refresh after each round. Mercenary ships are combat ships, who will fight by your side for one round, for a price. Mercenaries always cost stars, and better Mercenaries cost more stars (for example a trident mercenary costs one star, while an Object 18 mercenary costs two). Mercenaries can be useful if you are having trouble with one round, however keep in mind that you cannot see what equipment they are using, the only way to guess is to fight an enemy flying the same ship and assume the Mercenary uses the same modules. (side note: Mercenaries with stealth fields will appear invisible to players, so the only way to hire such a Mercenary is to fly around until you recieve the offer.) Battles Battles are much larger than the battles in the first event Horizon, with the added objective of keeping your Starbase alive (Repair Rays finally have a use now!). In Frontier, enemies attack in waves, and there is an option to send in all enemy waves at the same time. Unlike the first Event Horizon, there is no limit to how much enemies can spawn at once, so you can possibly have dozens of enemies swarm you at once. You are unable to change your ship, however you are able to respawn 3 times should you be destroyed. Another added feature is the ability to send in your other ships to aid you, by tapping the Fleet icon when in proximity of the Starbase, you can select up to 5 of your other ships to be your allies, the selected ships will be flown by an NPC and attack whichever enemy is the closest, and their tactics will change depending on the modules equipped,(unfortunately, a ship equipped with a Repair Ray will not repair you, nor the Starbase). Unlike player controlled ships, ships flown by NPCs will not respawn upon death. Loot Looting in Event Horizon Frontier is different, instead of receiving loot after a battle, enemy ships have a chance to drop loot when destroyed. The loot may then be picked up by the player's ship at any time by flying into (or near if you have the loot magnet skill) them, however keep in mind that loot can be destroyed if left floating around for too long, and can also be knocked far away by projectiles and explosions. There are currently three types of loot that can be dropped by enemies: Scrap (represented by a cyan coloured barrel) which is sold instantly for 1 credit a piece. Modules (represented by a box, with colours depending on the quality of the module) Ship equipment which can be equipped on your ship or Starbase, or can be sold at a Merchant ship. A red box gives a poor quality module, a cyan box gives a regular quality module, a green box gives an improved quality module, a purple box gives a high quality module, a gold box gives super high quality module and so on. Stars (represented by a golden star) the premium currency of Event Horizon